Conventionally, wells in oil and gas fields are built up by establishing a wellhead housing, and with a drilling blow out preventer stack (BOP) installed, drilling down to produce the well hole whilst successively installing concentric casing strings, which are cemented at the lower ends and sealed with mechanical seal assemblies at their upper ends. In order to convert the cased well for production, a tubing string is run in through the BOP and a hanger at its upper end landed in the wellhead. Thereafter the drilling BOP stack is removed and replaced by a Christmas tree having one or more production bores containing actuated valves and extending vertically to respective lateral production fluid outlet ports in the wall of the Christmas tree.
This arrangement has involved problems which have, previously, been accepted as inevitable. Thus any operations down hole have been limited to tooling which can pass through the production bore, which is usually no more than five inch diameter, unless the Christmas tree is first removed and replaced by a BOP stack. However this involves setting plugs or valves, which may be unreliable by not having been used for a long time, down hole. The well is in a vulnerable condition whilst the Christmas tree and BOP stack are being exchanged and neither one is in position, which is a lengthy operation. Also, if it is necessary to pull the completion, consisting essentially of the tubing string on its hanger, the Christmas tree must first be removed and replaced by a BOP stack. This usually involves plugging and/or killing the well.
A further difficulty which exists, particularly with subsea wells, is in providing the proper angular alignment between the various functions, such as fluid flow bores, and electrical and hydraulic lines, when the wellhead equipment, including the tubing hanger, Christmas tree, BOP stack and emergency disconnect devices are stacked up. Exact alignment is necessary if clean connections are to be made without damage as the devices are lowered into engagement with one another. This problem is exacerbated in the case of subsea wells as the various devices which are to be stacked up are run down onto guide posts or a guide funnel projecting upwardly from a guide base. The post receptacles which ride down on to the guide posts or the entry guide into the funnel do so with appreciable clearance. This clearance inevitably introduces some uncertainty in alignment and the aggregate misalignment when multiple devices are stacked, can be unacceptably large. Also the exact orientation will depend upon the precise positions of the posts or keys on a particular guide base and the guides on a particular running tool or BOP stack and these will vary significantly from one to another. Consequently it is preferable to ensure that the same running tools or BOP stack are used for the same wellhead, or a new tool or stack may have to be specially modified for a particular wellhead. Further misalignments can arise from the manner in which the guide base is bolted to the conductor casing of the wellhead.